Bienvenue en France (partie II de mirage atsukien)
by backura
Summary: Ryuga et Kyoya se sont retrouvé en Egypte après dix ans de séparation. Cependant, Kyoya ne se souvient toujours pas de cette période, tout comme d'autres parties de sa vie. Puis, peut etre n'y a t il pas que Ruyga dans ses pensées? Qu'aviendrait il de ce couple face à la jalousie? [Je pense qu'il est possible de lire cette fanfiction sans avoir lu "Mirage atsukien"]
1. Chapter 1

**Je marche à travers toutes ses personnes. J'ai jamais aimé la foule… Elle est méprisable. Ha ! Mais voilà donc mon cher hôte ! Abordant un grand sourire, je me dirige vers lui, qui m'a également remarqué. On se prend l'un l'autre dans les bras. Son corps m'avait manqué, son visage, sa peau, ses cicatrices, la chaleur et l'odeur de son corps que je chéris tant ! Il relève la tête et regarde d'un air triomphant. **

**« Bienvenu en France ! »**

**Ouai**… **C'est vrai que je suis en France. Pour moi ça ne fait pas grande différence. C'est un pays emplit de ces êtres humains… Enfin ! Je suis avec Kyoya alors ne gâchons pas cette belle journée avec de telles pensées ! **

**-Merci pour l'accueille. Mais j'aurais préféré un petit bisou.**

**A cette phrase, il rougit, et c'était le but. Ce qu'il peut être mignon !**

**-Bon. Mon père nous attend. On doit y aller. **

**-Pas de problème. Heu… Je dois parler en français n'est ce pas ?**

**-Ben, tu fais quoi depuis tout à l'heure ?**

**-Non mais, partout autours de moi j'entends de l'anglais, alors je me demandais… **

**Il s'esclaffe de rire. Ben, c'est vrai, je me posais la question quoi… J'entends de tout sauf du français, alors… enfin, j'me doute bien. Le niveau d'anglais de Kyoya laisse à désirer, alors mieux vaut…ha ! Mais on s'en fou ! **

**Enfin sorti de cet aéroport, nous rejoignons son père. J'espère qu'il n'est pas comme le mien… D'après son fils, il assez stricte. Mais personne ne battra le mien ! y a pas plus pourri ! **

**-Bonjours monsieur, dis-je poliment à l'intention de cet homme devant moi. **

**-Bonjours Ryuga. **

**Il me tend une main que je saisis. C'est pour dire bonjour. Bon, cela étant fait, nous embarquons dans la voiture pour une demi-heure de trajet à vitesse constante, puis un quart d'heure de bouchons pour finalement arriver à sa maison. D'après ce que je vois, il habite dans un quartier asiatique. J'ai vus pas mal de restaurant et la décoration des maisons ne fait qu'indiquer ce que je pense.**

**-Dites, commençais-je en sortant de la voiture, vous habitez dans un quartier asiatique ?**

**-Exactement, me répond le paternel avant que Kyoya ne puisse répondre, d'après ce que j'ai vus. Tu as des origines japonaises toi aussi, n'est ce pas ?**

**-Oui. « Atsuka » ce n'est pas vraiment américain… Et Tategami aucunement français. **

**Il se mit à rigoler doucement tout en fermant le coffre de la voiture, d'où j'ai enlevé mes deux valises. J'ai tellement de choses à faire partager avec mon Kyoya, il fallait que j'emmène tout ce que je pouvais ! **

**Nous entrons donc dans la maison, la mère de Kyoya n'est pas là, elle travaille, par contre je vois Kakeru qui arrive en courant. **

**-Salut Ryuga ! Y a pas Ryuto avec toi ?**

**-Heu… Non. Ce n'était pas prévus j'crois. **

**Qu'est ce qu'il me parle de mon frère lui ? Il tenait tant que ça à le voir ? On avait dit que c'était lui le prochain à venir ici. Mais là c'est moi, désoler, ton grand frère sera juste à moi. **

**Il fait une mine dégouté maintenant. Haha. Il me fait rire. **

**-La prochaine fois il viendra. Tu pourras le voir. **

**-Kakeru, ce n'est pas une manière pour dire bonjour ! réplique le père. **

**Et sur ceux, le cadet s'excuse et me salut normalement. Kyoya qui n'a rien dit depuis le début du voyage, me tire par le bras pour que je prenne l'escalier qui est à ma gauche avec lui. Je le suis docilement, et avant cela il m'a prit une valise. Nous voilà devant une porte fermée qu'il ouvre et referme tout de suite après notre entrée. Finalement il se jette dans mes bras.**

**-Ryuga…, murmure t il doucement. Tu m'as… manqué…**

**Comme je peux dire de même, je le sers fort dans contre moi, de toute mes forces. Puis j'en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa chambre et… Enfaite c'est plutôt étrange. En face il y a un lit tout simple contre le mur de droite. Ensuite il y a un bureau avec un ordinateur allumé, du matos informatiques. Puis des meubles avec des tas d'affaire dessus. Enfaite je vois pas grand-chose par ce que malgré la grande fenêtre, le rideau rouge empêche la lumière de passer correctement. **

**-Kyoya est en manque d'affection ? **

**-N'importe quoi ! **

**Il se décolle et s'en va s'assoir sur le lit. Apres tout je vois pas où il pourrait s'assoir autrement. Je m'avance vers lui, puis je le regarde avec un sourire plus ou moins intriguant je crois. Il me regarde bizarrement. **

**-J'ai l'impression que tu n'es plus le même.**

**-Il y a eu trois grandes étapes dans notre rencontre ! La première, notre enfance, la deuxième, nos retrouvailles, et maintenant, notre relation qui début ! héhé, je vais me faire le plaisir d'être avec toi sans arrêt. Tu vas en baver. Tu ne savais pas que j'ai mauvais caractère ?**

**-J'ai surtout l'impression que y a pas des parents…**

**-Ouai ya de ça aussi, c'est clair. Enfin ! C'est mieux ainsi ! **

**Soudain, j'entends vibrer. Il s'agit de son portable. C'est un message visiblement et il répond. Ha ! Ça me fait penser à mon portable tien ! Faudrait peut être que je pense à acheter un portable. **

**-Enfaite, cherches pas à m'envoyer des messages. J'me suis fais piquer mon téléphone.**

**-J'ai cru comprendre. J'ai abandonné depuis un moment t'sais. **

**-Ok. Tu parles à qui ? **

**Puisque je ne suis pas invité, je me permets de m'assoir à côté de lui. Et de regarder le destinataire. Un certain « Nile ». **

**-C'est qui lui ?**

**-Un pote. Il voulait qu'on aille aux arcades, mais t'es là alors je veux pas. **

**-Moi j'veux bien aller aux arcades. **

**-Ok, mais sans les autres.**

**-Ils ne savent pas, n'est ce pas ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Ils ne savent pas que nous sommes ensemble, tes amis. **

**-Ouai c'est vrai. **

**Et donc il est gêné de devoir montrer qu'il sort avec un mec, mais en même temps, c'est compréhensible. Peut être même qu'il sortait avec une fille avant ? J'en sais pas plus que ça tiens… **

**En le regardant, je remarque quelque chose, sur son visage. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il n'avait pas ça lorsque nous étions petit. **

**-Dis, t'as pas des photos de toi ?**

**-Heu… Ma photo de classe ? **

**-Nan ! Des photos de toi enfant. **

**Il me regarde bizarrement, j'ai dû l'interloqué ! Mais bon, pas grave. Voyons petit Kyoya, te voir enfant ne te tuera point ! Il se lève, part dans le couloir puis revient les mains encombrées de deux gros livres, enfaite des albums photos. Il souffle un coup, puis se rassoit à mes côtés tout en commençant à ouvrir un des bouquins. Je vois donc des photos de lui le jour de sa naissance.**

**-Y'en a beaucoup de quand j'étais bébé, mais après plus trop… Pourquoi tu veux les voir d'un coup ?**

**-Une raison quelconque. Y'a pas celle de quand on s'est rencontré à l'époque ? **

**A nouveau il se lève et repart dans le couloir. Cette fois ce n'est qu'un seul album qu'il ramène. **

**-à vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais ouvert. C'est l'album de voyage en Egypte de mes parents. Ma mère m'a apprit son existence il y a deux semaines. **

**Il l'ouvre et sous nos yeux se trouve une photo regroupant toutes les personnes participant à l'exploration. Je reconnais Kyoya aux pieds de son père, et un autre enfant se cache sur le côté, tout au fond. Il s'agit de moi. On ne me voit pas bien, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il ne réagit pas. Puis les pages défilent sur des paysages, des découvertes, du sable, des animaux, puis les deux dernières feuilles sont emplies de nos deux corps d'enfants. Je souris bêtement en voyant nos deux petites têtes ravies. Toujours collés l'un l'autre, nous posons à différents endroits. **

**Il se met soudainement à rire, doucement. Il passe une main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux. **

**-C'était vrai alors… J'y crois pas… ! Maintenant j'men rappelle !**

**-Il était tant, mec. Ça fait dix ans que je ne t'oublie pas, moi. **

**-Rooo ! Ça va ! J'ai oublié. **

**-Trop facilement. **

**Cependant, la dernière page nous pince le cœur à tout les deux. Je suis couché dans un lit de draps blanc, le torse entièrement bandé, et mon ami prés de moi me tien la main. J'ai l'air heureux sur cette photo. C'est curieux. Mais maintenant j'ai confirmation.**

**-Il s'est passé quoi après ?**

**-Après ? Ben… Je suppose que tu as été expatrié ? **

**-J'parle de toi. Tes cicatrices, sous les yeux. Ça sort d'où ? **

**D'un coup il se décontracte et ses mains glissent le long du livre. Il regarde son visage d'enfant, sans aucunes marques, fixement. Il semble réfléchir, beaucoup. Puis se tourne vers moi.**

**-J'en ai aucune idée… **

**-Tu déconnes ! T'as vu les balafres que t'as ? Ça te sillonne les joues, et toi tu sais pas d'où ça sort. Normal. T'es sûr que ça va ?**

**-Hé, oh ! Je m'en rappelle pas, c'est tout. Désoler d'être stupide. **

**-J'ai pas dis ça ! Mais ce n'est pas normal que tu sois amnésique.**

**-Ben p'tet que ce n'était pas un beau souvenir et que j'ai oublié. **

**-Et ta jamais demandé à tes parents ?**

**-Ba non. J'suis habitué depuis le temps. Puis j'crois qu'ils évitent la question d'façon. **

**-Ton père… ?**

**-Non. Mes parents sont corrects avec moi, bien que stricte. Ok ?!**

**Je vois à son regard furieux que je l'aie quelque peu énervé. Bon, j'abuse un peu, mais c'est pas normal du tout de pas se rappeler de ç ! Il avait plus de six ans ! Va falloir que je demande moi-même à sa mère ! **

**D'un coup, il laisse tomber tous les albums puis tombe sur le lit. Est-ce une invitation ? **

**Je prends ça pour un oui. Tranquillement, sourire malicieux, je me mets à ramper vers lui et me retrouve le visage contre son cou. Je le léchouille un peu, il rougit et grogne.**

**-Arrêtes ça… On n'est pas seul, murmure t il. **

**-Ouai. C'est encore plus excitant ! **

**-J'suis sérieux ! **

**En disant cela, il se redresse violement, me bousculant au passage. Je souffle un coup et penche la tête sur le côté pour le regarder reprendre les livres pour aller les ranger. Cette fois ci, je le suis dans le couloir. Je me penche sur la rambarde de l'escalier. En bas je vois Kakeru qui joue à un jeu sur la télévision. **


	2. Chapter 2

**-Fighter ? Demandai-je au plus jeune lorsque nous passons derrière lui avec Kyoya. **

**C'est un jeu de combat assez populaire, et français. **

**-Ouai ! C'est ça ! me répond gaiement son petit frère tout en assénant de grand coups à son adversaire. **

**J'ai soudainement envie de faire une partie moi aussi. Je lui demande donc si je peux me permettre, et il accepte tout de suite. C'est un jeu sur Game Station, le nombre de joueur maximum est de quatre. Mais apparemment ils n'ont que deux manettes là. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Kyoya.**

**-Vas-y, t'inquiète. On ira aux arcades demain, si tu veux.**

**-Avec tes potes ?**

**Je lui demande ça pour l'embêter un peu, je sais que ça lui ai dérangeant de se montrer avec moi.**

**Je commence donc une nouvelle partie avec Kakeru. Ça me fait penser que Ryuto serait bien content d'être ici avec moi, il s'entendait très bien avec Kakeru, étrangement. D'habitude, Ryuto est insupportable, toujours en train de faire tout et n'importe quoi, il se balade sans arrêt dans les rues à la recherche de mille et une choses. En fait, je crois que l'influence du métier de nos parents en est la cause… En tout cas, sur moi, c'est pas vraiment pareil. **

**-Tu m'en veux pas si je te bats tout de suite ? me demande le plus jeune.**

**-Essaies déjà héhé…**

**C'est comme cela qu'une série de combats arrive, et arrivé au cinquième match, je gagne à nouveau. Et oui, je suis un big boss en jeux vidéo. Kyoya, ayant mal à la tête s'était assit à mes côtés. **

**-Je… Je vais sortir deux minutes. **

**Il se lève et ouvre la porte fenêtre du salon pour s'assoir sur la marche devant, laissant la porte ouverte, et je sens donc le vent froid entrer dans la pièce. **

**-Toujours mal à la tête ? **

**Je lui demande mais je sais déjà la réponse. Apres mon combat rapidement gagné je pars le rejoindre. Assit sur cette même marche.**

**-J'ai super mal à la tête… Et je commence à avoir mal… Au… au cœur j'crois. **

**-Tu te sens mal ? Une indigestion ? **

**-Non… Je… J'ai eu mal à la tête quand on regardait les photos, d'un coup. J'ai fais un faux mouvement.**

**Je reste subtile sur ça. En regardant des photos il s'est fait mal à la tête ? C'est pas plutôt qu'il se sentait mal avant ? Ce ne serait pas ma présence le problème ? Apres tout, il n'est pas habitué à moi, pas tout à fait, il peut très bien stresser… Enfin… à ce point... ? **

**Il respire rapidement je trouve. Comme si il était hors d'haleine. Fort étrange. Qu'est ce qu'il a celui la ? **

**-Kyoya ? Tu vas bien ?**

**-Je… Je ne sais pas… J'ai... Du mal à respirer !**

**Durant un micro instant je me sens bien faiblard comme jamais, incapable de savoir ce qu'il a, incapable de l'aider. On dirait une crise d'asthme, depuis quand il est asthmatique ? **

**-Kakeru ! Appelles ta mère, faut qu'elle vienne tout de suite. **

**Je le vois courir à travers la pièce pour rejoindre une porte sous l'escalier. Il crie à quelqu'un, sa mère j'pense, qu'il faut vite venir, que Kyoya ne va pas bien. Chose vrai. C'est une vraie crise d'asthme qu'il me fait là ! **

**-Non. N'appelez pas… Ce n'est pas la peine. Je…vais bien. **

**-Non. Tu ne vas pas bien là. Tu m'as jamais dis que tu étais asthmatique ! **

**- Je ne l'ai jamais été !**

**Sur ce, sa mère débarque, un peu affolée, et comprend tout de suite ce qu'il se passe. **

**-Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut ! Ryuga fait bien attention !**

**Puis elle repart. Chercher quoi ? Elle sait ce qu'il a ? Je trouve ça assez énorme, Kyoya lui-même ignore ce qui lui arrive. **

**Et mon Kyoya qui ne se calme que légèrement. Il est déjà dans mes bras, me serre contre lui, et se force à prendre de grosses respirations. **

**C'est bien cinq minutes qui s'écoulent, cinq minutes interminables, avant qu'il ne se calme un peu et que sa mère ne revienne avec un médicament bizarre. C'était un truc ben… pour asthmatique. **

**-Je ne suis pas asthmatique, maman ! **

**-Tu l'as été ! Prends ça !**

**Elle lui colla sous le nez, et il se senti donc obligé de prendre le remède, ce qu'il fit plutôt tranquillement.**

**Au bout d'un moment, tout allait mieux. Sa respiration, sa petite colère passagère, ma frayeur, celle de son frère et de sa mère. Celle-ci tenait d'ailleurs à me prendre à part pour m'expliquer certaines choses. Mais qu'est ce que cela pouvait être ? Curieux d'en savoir plus, je la suivis dans le jardin, là où Kyoya venait d'être interdis d'accès, restant donc enfermé, contre son grés, dans la maison, et moi de l'autre côté de la porte qui nous séparait, dans le terrain vert, près de la piscine en bois. Je n'avais pas fais gaffe, mais son jardin est plutôt grand, outre la piscine, il y a une balançoire, une balancelle, des arbres fruitiers et des massifs de fleurs. Il y a bien un hectare de jardin, en plein milieu d'un quartier de la ville. Normal.**

**-Hum… Comment t'expliquer comme il faut… ?**

**Fixé sur un des arbres, je me retournai pour voir mon interlocutrice passait une main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas comment m'expliquer. Mais non, elle y arrive.**

**-Kyoya a eu… Une sorte de période noire, il y a quelques années. Et… En faite, à ce moment là, il à commencé à développer des crises psychologiques. Au début il paniquait, il criait, comme un vrai possédé, puis… Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, il s'est mit à arrêter, mais à la place il faisait des crises semblables à de l'asthme. **

**-Comme maintenant ?**

**-Oui… De la même manière.**

**-Pourquoi il faisait ça ? Il y avait bien une raison à de telles réactions, non ?**

**-à vrai dire… La raison… c'était toi.**

**Moi ? Il ne se rappelle même pas de moi, et je l'ai traumatisé… Quelque part ça tiendrait presque la route… Mais non ! Mais en quoi ça peut être moi l'origine ?! Sans déconner ! **

**-Moi ?**

**-Oui… En Égypte, lorsque tu as été blessé, il s'en est horriblement voulu, il pensait que tu étais mort. Vraiment. Il le pensait et le répétait chaque jour. **

**-Et si là il ne sait ce qu'il lui arrive, c'est qu'il a oublié tout ça, n'est ce pas ?**

**-oui. Toi, l'Egypte, ses crises, tout. Il a tout oublié. Et…**

**-Ses cicatrices ? Demandai-je en lui coupant la parole. Ses cicatrices datent de ce moment là ? **

**Elle baisse la tête et ignore ma question en me disant qu'il faut que je fasse très attention lui, à ne pas éveiller son passé. Dés ce soir elle va en discuter avec son mari et voir ce qu'il y aurait à faire. Au pire je devrais repartir. Ba génial la France ! à peine arrivé, déjà reparti ! **

**Kyoya est remonté dans sa chambre. Et lorsque j'y entre, je le vois assit à son bureau, ordinateur allumé, il pianote sur le clavier. Ça prouve qu'il va mieux je suppose. **

**-Tu veux sortir prendre l'air ? Demandais-je alors. **

**-Je déteste ça…**

**-ça ? De quoi ?**

**-Tes cachoteries avec ma mère. Ça m'insupporte.**

**Je ris doucement. Il me fait une petite crise de jalousie ce petit ? Qu'il est mignon ! **

**-On parlait de toi. Elle veut que je prenne soin de toi, pour que tu ne refasses pas… de crises bizarres. **

**-J'ai jamais été asthmatique. Jamais ! Je comprends pas ça m'énerve ! **

**Tout en disant cela, il tape du poing sur le bureau de bois. Il a l'air perdu, c'est vrai. Il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive, et c'est normal. Tout s'est envolé, tous les souvenirs liés à ses crises, si j'en crois sa mère, et honnêtement, je doute énormément. Il n'empêche qu'il reste bien secoué, et moi aussi. Le plus surprenant devait surement être le contraste entre Kyoya totalement surprit et sa mère presque habituée. Normal. **

**-Aller ! Viens dehors, on va se promener ! J'veux voir ton quartier. **

**-Non. J'ai pas envie… **

**-T'as peur de rencontrer un monstre ?**

**-à part mes potes ya personne dans le quartier ! **

**-Ha ! Ben voilà ! Tout s'explique ! Tu ne veux pas que je les vois !**

**-Arrêtes ! **

**-Aller ! go ! **

**Souriant, pour le réconforter, je lui tends ma main, qu'il saisit après hésitation. Il souffle, râle, puis accepte de descendre l'escalier avec moi, et de sortir dans la rue ! **

**Nous voila donc marchant dans la rue, pas main dans la main, ça non, n'exagerons pas. Simplement côtes à côtes. Et soudain, une question trotte dans ma tête. **

**- Dis-moi, Kyo, comment ça se fait que tu as des amis ?**

**Il s'arrête, se retourne et me jette un regard noir. Bon, c'est vrai que c'est une question un peu… méchante ?**

**-Comment tu peux me dire ça ?! Je te signale que « oui » j'ai une vie !**

**- Excuse, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça… C'est juste que tu disais que tu passais ta vie devant ton pc dans ta chambre, alors c'est étonnant, enfin pour moi, que tu ai tant d'amis ! **

**-Ba merci ! Super sympas ! **

**Apres avoir ronchonné, et s'être retourné, il reprend son chemin vers je ne sais où. Ouai, on va où au juste ? Ba, de toute manière, on débouche sur un parc. Il y a un toboggan, une balançoire, un « tape-cul » et deux/trois bancs. Et tout cela est envahit par des mecs. Enfin quatre. J'crois.**

**-C'est eux tes potes ? Commençais-je en les voyants.**

**-Ouai. **

**Tien, il semblait vexé peu avant, mais plus maintenant. Sur son visage s'affiche un sourire et il dit un « salut » à ses amis dont on s'approche de plus en plus. Ceux-ci renvoient ce bonjour. Je repaire maintenant un grand plutôt costaud voir obèse en faite. Un p'tit gamin blond, un autre gars avec la même peau bronzée que moi, les cheveux brun, et sous ses yeux de curieuses marques. Ha ! Puis une fille j'crois, avec une console dans les mains.**

**Tout ce monde est désormais devant moi.**

**-J'vous présente Ryuga. **

**Ils disent chacun bonjour, puis Kyoya continue.**

**-Lui c'est Benkei, dit il en commençant par le plus imposant, Nile, c'est celui aux marques, le nain c'est Yu, et Madoka.**

**Ok. J'ai retenu Yu, qui d'ailleurs râle du fait qu'il ce soit fait traiter de nain. Et tout ce monde braille j'ai l'impression.**

**-Tu viens d'où ? me demande le brun.**

**-Etats-Unis d'Amérique ! Et toi ? Égypte ? **

**-Exact ! Comment t'as deviné ?**

**-Juste à ton visage, mec. T'as une tête d'égyptien. **

**Il se met à rire face à cette raison quelque peu idiote que je lui donne. Cependant je ne trouve pas mieux à dire. Finalement c'est Yu qui me parle désormais, en me demandant comment on s'est connu avec Kyoya. Et le brun rit de nouveau quand je lui explique que notre lieu de rencontre est son pays natal. **

**-C'est pas croyable ! Vous êtes tout les deux allés là-bas et moi qui en viens je ne m'y rends jamais. **

**-C'est mes parents qui m'obligent perso, répond mon copain.**

**-Nos parents ont le même travail, archéologues. Alors pareil pour moi. **

**Quelques discutions s'en suivent puis mon cher lionceau déclare notre départ, pour me faire visiter, puisque tous les autres vont aux arcades. J'y serais bien allé aussi enfaite. Mais être juste avec lui est bien mieux ! J'crois. **

**Bref, après de petits au revoir, nous remarchons tout droit, sauf que visiblement on va s'arrêter puisqu'en face de nous se trouvent une fille et un gars marchant ensemble. Encore un blond, mais de notre âge cette fois, les cheveux tout frisés mais en boucle comparé à la fille qui n'a pas de si grosses boucles. Elle est juste frisée quoi. **

**-Salut Sophie, fait Kyoya, de loin, encore, mais la voix un peu hésitante ?**

**-Hello Kyoya ! répond-elle. **

**Je crois que le gars à sortie une vanne et j'ai pas trop fait gaffe, mais bon… Je n'ai droit à aucun bonjour, ni regard et ni présentation cette fois. Je me contente donc je restais rivé sur mon cher Kyoya, qui semble un peu mal à l'aise dans son dialogue, et ses gestes. En face la fille m'a l'air de lui faire des yeux doux. J'aime pas ça du tout moi. C'est qui celle la ? Non mais sans dec' ! **

**Sans prévenir je me remets en route, marchant à l'aveuglette dans la rue, me demandant si je vais tout droit. Et je décide de tourner à gauche quand j'entends Kyoya se mettre à courir derrière moi pour arriver à ma hauteur.**

**-Où tu vas ?!**

**-Et toi ? Où tu comptes aller ?**

**-Ba, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? **

**-Inversement. **

**Il se pait ma tête ou quoi ? Une meuf le drague devant moi, il en frétillerait presque de la queue, et moi j'dois rien dire ? Nan mais il va pas bien lui… En plus le gars le regardait trop méchant. **

**-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Me demande t il.**

**-Moi ? Rien. **

**Je continue à avancer droit devant, d'un pas rapide, le regard colérique. Sérieusement… Il se rend compte ?!**

**-Ryuga ?**

**-Quoi ?!**

**Voilà ! Il m'énerve ! Génial ! Déjà que tout à l'heure il a faillit me crever dans les mains, je déteste avoir autant d'émotions en si peu de temps ! C'est pas croyable ça ! Mais qu'est ce que je fou ici moi ?! **

**Je m'arrêtes, puisque il a fait de même, me fixant, lui aussi ayant l'air en colère. **

**-Tu te barres comme ça, sans rien dire, pour rien ?**

**-Tu veux savoir ?**

**-Oui !**

**-T'es hétéro.**

**Ouai, je sors ça un peu brutalement, mais bon, c'est ça quoi. Il aime les filles. Puis après tout, il n'est pas resté longtemps avec moi, peut être qu'il se force par pitié par ce que je l'ai attendu autant de temps… Puis, si j'avais tord, il ne baisserait pas la tête pour regarder le sol comme ça. Il aime cette fille, ça se voit, c'est tout.**

**-Tu racontes n'importe quoi.**

**-Et cette fille, c'est qui alors ?**

**-Une amie du lycée. Sophie, elle sort déjà avec Teru, puis… **

**-Puis tu l'aimes bien. **

**- Arrêtes ! **

**Oh ! Il s'énerve le petit lion ! Qu'est ce qu'il va bien pouvoir me faire ? Une petite griffure ? C'est pas moi en tord là, c'est toi, pauvre andouille. Ça fait à peine deux mois qu'on est ensemble, bon, ok, on s'est vus juste deux semaines, mais ça change pas que je l'aime énormément ! Je ne veux pas de chose comme ça entre nous ! Je veux qu'il n'aime que moi. Personne d'autre ! Je ne le partagerais pas ! Jamais. **

**Exaspéré, je soupire profondément, et me remet en marche, le laissant à la traine derrière. Il ne veut pas avouer, d'accord, pas de problème. Mais va falloir en parler sacrément. Qu'il me prouve qu'il m'aime, moi, et personne d'autre. Qu'il ne pense pas à cette fille ! **

**-Embrasses moi, lui dis-je alors en sachant qu'il est derrière et écoute.**

**Je le sens s'agripper à la manche de ma veste et murmurait mon prénom. Quoi ? Il veut même pas m'embrasser ? LA mon pauvre, tu t'es foutu dans la merde !**

**-Couches avec moi alors.**

**-quoi ?! **

**Ha ! Ba je l'ai choqué le pauvre petit. Ba oui. J'ai envie de lui depuis longtemps, et là, la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il puisse me faire, c'est bien ça. Je serais aux anges. **

**-Tu demandes ça comme ça, toi ?! Dans la rue !**

**-J'te dis pas de le faire dans la rue. J'aimerais que… Tu me prouves tes sentiments envers moi.**

**-Et tout de suite tu penses à ça ? En faite t'es un gros pervers qui veut juste que je sois dans son lit, c'est ça ?!**

**Non mais il déconne là !**

**Plus que furieux face à cette insulte, du même genre que celles dont j'ai droit chez moi, je me retourne vers lui et le plaque contre la première barrière venue. Je le soulève presque du sol et nos visages sont face à face. Il gémit et dit que je lui fais mal ? Rien à foutre ! **

**-T'es dégelasse de dire ça ! Tu insinue que je t'aime juste pour ton cul ?! Mais t'es un connard ! **

**-C'est bon, arrêtes, j'm'excuse ! Lâches moi ! **

**Mon geste est en effet stupide. Je desserre ma prise et le laisse retomber par terre. Si je l'aime je ne devrais pas lui faire de mal… Mais il en mériterait bien une quand même ! **

**Il n'y a pas eu de suite à tout ce qu'il s'est passé, du coup nous sommes de retour chez lui, pas trop tard. On a fait vite fait un tour du quartier, dans le silence total. Du coup, nous sommes restés un peu en froid. C'est bien dommage pour commencer mon séjour de dix jours. **

**Kakeru est toujours devant la télévision. Sa mère et son père sont dans la cuisine, à faire le repas. Et Kyoya m'emmène dans sa chambre. **

**Je regarde toutes les maquettes qu'il y a faites. En général je reconnais des scènes de jeux vidéo et mangas. C'est assez bien réussit, très sympathique. Bon, le reste de la chambre j'ai un peu la flemme de tout voir. Et comme on a enlevé nos chaussures, je me permet de me coucher sur le lit, puisque lui est déjà sur son pc. D'ailleurs….**

**-Tu fais quoi ?**

**-Je télécharge les derniers épisodes de mes séries. **

**-Oh… Plus important que moi ?**

**-…**

**Je le sens d'ici. Il est en colère ! Je me demande bien ce que me réserve la suite de cette première journée ! Haha ! J'adore la France ! **


End file.
